


Dog Eat Dog World

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Inappropriate Behavior, Marauders' Era, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Slytherin,” Severa finally spoke to the hat, breathing out air she'd kept sucked in the whole time, “Like my mother, like the Prince family.” Her voice was soft, like cotton wool.Severa Snape is attending Hogwarts for the first time and the world pities her.





	Dog Eat Dog World

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, in no way am I laying claim to any characters in this fanfiction. I am making no money off of this writing either and do it solely for the pleasure of myself.

“ _Severa Eileen Snape_!” Called the deputy headmistress, eyeing for the face that matched the name

  
A sorry excuse for a witch stepped up, looking pale and unhealthy, causing McGongagall to cringe. The girl took her seat, perching on the stall for all to see.

 

Slowly, the hat was placed upon unwashed, silky, long hair. “Ah. A survivor!” The hat started, its own magical mind racing with where to place the underweight girl. “Survivors know how to thrive, they do best in Slytherin. Yet your heart is pure; Broken but pure; Hufflepuffs may be able to fix you up,” The hat continued to no reply from Severa, more eyes staring up at the girl as minutes went by without a final answer, “Your brave, outspoken, but you wouldn't reach your full potential among the lions. Your mind is brilliant! You're utterly smart, Ravenclaws could help you succeed with that. You can fit into any house you choose, but what will you choose, child?” Its soft fabric lips moved, asking the child as the Professor's eyes burnt into the back of the girls head from behind them.

 

“Slytherin,” Severa finally answered, breathing out air she'd kept sucked in the whole time, “Like my mother, like the Prince family.” Her voice was soft, like cotton wool.

 

“You're quite like your mother, Snape, but remember; You aren't her, you are your own person, and that is a wonderful thing...” The hat had seen Millions of children come and go on in its time, all turning out differently, and sometimes he needed to remind the smaller ones that they create their own destiny; “ _Slytherin_!”

 

The hat was finally lifted and Severa stood from her stool, gulping, her eyes avoiding the Gryffindor table at all cost.

 

Green was her favourite colour, not many would know that besides Lily. She enjoyed it, the majority of her clothing was green; her dresses, socks, shoes. And now her uniform was. She lowered herself down on the bench, eyeing the food as her belly screamed for it. It had to be over twenty-four hours since she last ate.

 

A hand settled on her shoulder, firmly gripping her clothed arm. “I've never seen a sorting take that long before,” A voice purred out, like candy to her ears.

 

Severa turned, looking up at the person leaning a bit too close to her. Silver eyes greeted her black ones, a green badge on his perfect robes informed her of his position as headboy. The stranger's hair was intense, cocaine blonde, cascading down his back in a tight, drawn back ponytail. He was handsome, utterly dashing, but terrifying all at once. His wicked breath travelled down her neck, send a chill all over Severa’s body.

 

She shuffled back, pulling her arm out of reach. “Yes, well, the hat couldn't decide,” Severa snapped, harsher than meant, but the older boy made her feel trapped and cornered.

 

He simply smiled, hand going from her shoulder to her sock covered knee, “Well, I'm glad you are with us, Severa. Halfblood or not, I'll keep you safe here.” His hand slowly started to move higher and higher--

 

“Lucius!” A voice called out, feminine and sickeningly sweet. The hand was removed quickly from Severa’s thigh. Ah, so that was his name. Her mind recorded seeing it in an old Roman book at the library. What a pretty name for a disgusting man. Severa pulled her skirt further down as the owner of the voice appeared.

 

Merlin, they looked like twins! Beautiful, stunning, blonde. She wrapped her arms around Lucius’s shoulders, planting a soft kiss to his cheek; the kiss seemed fake, hesitant, almost unwanted by both, but nonetheless, it happened. “Narcissa, meet my new _friend_ , Severa,” Lucius cooed over to her, gesturing to the small, skinny girl beside him.

 

Her bright blue eyes glanced over to Severa, looking the girl up and down; What a sorry sight she was. Tatty clothing, an old school tie and robes way too big. Greasy hair that hadn't been cut properly in years, a dark bruise covered the lower half of her neck. “My dear, come with me,” Narcissa sighed out, something in her heart broke for the poor girl that Lucius had taken a shining to. “Come come, I'll fix you up,” She forced a smile, it was hard to do so when you were arranged to be married to a pervert of a man.

 

Severa stared at her for a few moments and then looked back at the food. She grabbed a small cinnamon roll and nodded, tucking it into her pocket as she stood up. “eh, where are we going?” Severa asked, speaking quietly. It was a forced habit bought from home, not wanting to startle anyone, that might result in more bruises.

 

“To clean you up, little one. It's the custom,” She chuckled, easily lying through her teeth but no one could tell. Narcissa took Severa’s hand and began to walk towards the common room, glaring briefly at Lucius over her.

 

Severa followed behind, feeling very much like a lost kitten in a dog eat dog world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I like Kudos but comments encourage me more, haha. This will be carried on i think lol people view woman and men differently, i want to write about that, plus get ready for LESBIAN STUFF


End file.
